


Damage Report

by NuclearConsensus



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, Post-battle report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearConsensus/pseuds/NuclearConsensus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbei and Hideyoshi take time to count their losses at the siege of Odawara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Report

Takenaka Hanbei laid out a scroll across the large table spanning Osaka Castle’s war room. The paper was still fresh, and the writings on it were penned mere days ago.

“Is this the report?” a booming voice from behind him asked.

Hanbei nodded. “For the siege of Odawara, yes.”

Toyotomi Hideyoshi approached, his massive figure easily overshadowing Hanbei. His grey eyes scrutinized the scroll and its contents.

Hanbei cleared his throat, and began his report.

“For the siege, we consumed around nine hundred bushels of rice, and fifteen cartloads’ worth of our provisions spread over the entire three weeks of the siege. Casualties are minimal, as usual. Out of the 7,000 soldiers, including cavalry, we sent to besiege the castle, only 1,349 were confirmed dead. However...”

“However?” Hideyoshi’s eyebrow rose.

“We lost three of our most able-bodied generals. The first,” Hanbei produced a second scroll and placed it on the table, “is Gotou Matabei-kun.”

“He and his attacked the Date forces, who were trying to lift the siege, heedless of our orders. Because the army in question was the Date, his detachment was predictably defeated. As I've noticed, this, along with his crushing defeat at the hands of the God of War at our previous Kawanakajima campaign, seems to have driven him insane. Of course, madmen are no help to our cause, so I had no choice but to send him away. The last I heard of him from my ninja was that he apparently formed a group of wandering ronin out of his former army and is now hunting and killing specific targets for reasons yet unknown. Any questions?”

Hideyoshi shook his head. “Gotou Matabei... That man held much promise, but the way he... executes the commands given to him is appalling. His eviction from our armies was inevitable, and his mental condition served only to accelerate that. Continue."

Hanbei placed another scroll on top of the table. “The next is Kuroda Kanbei-kun. Mitsunari-kun and his forces found him trying to attack our supply camps instead of Odawara.” Hanbei chuckled. “If anyone else had caught him, he might have had an easier time escaping. But since this is Mitsunari-kun... Anyway, I’ve had him imprisoned in Ishigakibaru, together with his army. I also took the liberty of confiscating their weaponry and having them work the mines there.”

“I’m assuming you’re still planning on using him?” Hideyoshi asked.

Hanbei smiled. “But of course. Incarceration will break Kanbei-kun, give or take a few months, and by then, he’ll be desperate and easy to manipulate. What little tactical ability he has will be blunted by his time in jail. We can then use him to keep the clans of Kyushu in check.”

“If Kuroda turned cloak against us, and you wish to use him as your pawn, then I assume you have a sort of leverage against him.”

“I do.” Hanbei drew a small bronze key from his pockets. “I had a master locksmith craft Kanbei-kun’s cuffs, along with this key. Then I had him killed so he wouldn't be able to replicate the design. The only thing capable of opening those cuffs of his is this. If he wants his freedom back, then he will have to cooperate with us.”

“As you say.” Hideyoshi crossed his arms. “And the last one?”

“The last one...” Hanbei sighed. “The last one is Ieyasu-kun.”

Silence filled the room for a while.

“After the siege, he approached me, and formally declared that he would be seceding from the Toyotomi. When I asked him why, he said that he wanted a world without war, where everyone could live in harmony, and then he left.”

Hideyoshi simply scoffed. “From what he told you, it is clear that the boy still doubts himself. If he expects to take this country with his bonds without resistance, he has another thing coming.”

Hanbei cupped his chin. “I believe so, too. But what I find quite ironic, Hideyoshi, is that based on pure numbers, the Tokugawa have the biggest chance of uniting this country, aside from us, of course. With your brawn, and my wits, and with Tadakatsu by his side... Tokugawa Ieyasu will be a force to be feared. Without him, we lose our association to Chosokabe, and therefore, our only check against Mouri power. Many of Imagawa’s former retainers will probably look to him for a leader. Some Hojo vassals will probably remember his friendship with their lord and go to him, too.”

“The lords will not be so easily swayed. Ieyasu is still untested, and the great power he will come to wield will not rest easy on his shoulders. Not many will flock to his side, I suspect, because in these troubled times, a child-general's promises of peace are too good to be true.”

Hanbei smiled. “I suppose you’re right. Not only does he come off as a schemer hiding behind his banner of bonds, he will also appear a hypocrite for destroying the bonds he so tirelessly preaches should he choose to attack us, his former liege lords.”

Hideyoshi paced towards the balcony, gazing over the entirety of his domain. “That leaves us with little time. We must reflect on these past conquests and seek to reach the pinnacle of strength. When the tempest of these troubled times clear, only we shall be left standing.”

Hanbei nodded, and started rolling up the scrolls.

_The battle for this country’s future is only just beginning._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first time writing in AO3, and my first time writing for Sengoku Basara, so please be gentle on me~ Please tell me what you think below. Have a good day!


End file.
